despues de todo
by Evunchi2020
Summary: en todas las aventuras de natsu y sus amigos les espiaba una chica con un spues de derotar a zeref natsu y lucy se iran en una mision en la que la conoceran y despues de todo puede que se forme alguna que otra ta historia es ta muy vien aunque tenga un mal summary parejas: Nalu,Gruvia,Jerza,Gale,Happy x Charle ,Romendy,Lami,Elfman x Evergreen y Zervis
1. Chapter 1: La nueva

**Hola,bueno antes de empezar quiero deciros 3 cosas**

**1-fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima**

**2-este es mi segundo fic**

**3-hay dos personaje que es mio**

Despues de todo

1-la nueva

**Pov ?**

Eran las nueve de la mañana y yo estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando un gato de color blanco se me hacerco

-¿esta ya el desayuno Sasa?-me dijo

-espera un poco Sol-le respondi.

yo era unachica con el pelo verde del mismo color que mis ojos y la piel marron ,yo soy algo especial ya que tengo algo que muy pocos tienen,la magia de un DRAGON SLAYER.

-bueno la comida ya esta-le dije a sol mi exceed

-genial-me grito.

-¿bueno a donde vamos hoy?-me preginto sol

-tu sigeme-le dije

**pov natsu**

Happy y yo estabamos andando hacia el gremio ya todo volvia a la normalidad despues de lo sucedido con zeref.

-oye natsu ¿hacemos una mision tu y yo solos?-me pregunto happy

-¿y si la hacemos con Lucy?-le dije

-Aye-me dijo como hacia siempre.

Ya llegamos al gremio y vimos ha lucy sentada en la varra charlando con Mira

**Pov lucy**

-¿vueno lucy que piensas sobre natsu?-me pregunto mira

-Mira-chan que preguntas haces ya sabes que solo somos amigos-le respondi

-por eso estas roja-se quejo yo la iba a responder pero...

-Kyaaaaa-dije mire para atras y es que natsu me habia asustado

-dobe,te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso-me queje

-haz caso a la señorita natsu-san-le dijo sting que con rouge se acababa de unir al gremio **(puede que no ocurra en el anime o manga ya que aun no me los he terminado de ver pero asi es aqui)**

-da igual sting,bueno luce y si nos vamos a una mision tu eligues-me dijo natsu,yo me levante y me dirigi al tablon de anuncios habia muchos pero hubo uno que me llamo la atencion, ese uno trataba de atrapar a una cantante callegera en Oak town por que cantaba sin permiso asique la cogi

**Pov Sasa**

-bueno sol ya llegamos-le dije,estabamos en Oak town en la calle por la cual mas gente pasaba

-hoy si que vamos a ganar dinero-le dije

-Hai-me dijo,entonces me concentre y materialice una guitarra y un microfono,me quite el sombrero y lo deje en el suelo para que la gente echara el dinero y me puse a cantar Marionette **(esta cancion es de nightcore)**

**Pov natsu**

ya nos habiamos bajado de el tren y estaba mucho mejor asi que nos dirijimos hacia la casa del cliente.

EN LA CASA DEL CLIENTE

-muchas gracias ppor aceptarla-nos dijo

-denada-dijo lucy

-bueno la chica a la que teneis que atrapar tiene el pelo verde del mismo color que sus ojos y tiene la piel marron-dijo dandonos las descripcion de la chica.

ya nos estabamos llendonos cuando me acorde de algo

-etto, donde esta-le pregunte

-creo recordar que a esta hora esta en calle con mas gente que hay-me respondio

-gracias-le dijo estabamos saliendo cuando oi

-esperad se me olvido deciros algo,ella es un ...-no oi nada mas pero no le di impor tancia y nos dirijimos hacia esa calle

**-espero que os haya gustado este es le primer fic de fairy tail que hago poned en los rewiews que os ha parecido chao se despide**

**evunchi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: Unete!

**Hola de nuevo espero que el anterior os haya gustado y disfruteis al máximo con la continuacion**

**ATENCIÓN fairy tail no es mío es de Hiro Mashima aunque Sasa y Sol si lo sean**

Despues de todo

2- Unete

**Pov Natsu**

-oye natsu no crees que ese hombre nos iba ha decir algo importante-me dijo Lucy

-No creo Luce-le dije y nos dirigimos hacia la calle mas concurrida de Oak town allí vimos mucha gente alrededor de un escenario

**Pov Lucy**

Estabamos llendo a la calle principal de Oak town cuando se oyó una preciosa melodia , nos acercamos y vimos un monton de gente alrededor de una chica con el pelo verde como sus ojos y la piel marron

-Natsu es ella-le dije-Venga atrapemosla y consigamos el dinero-

**Pov Sasa**

ataba cantando mi cancion favorita cuando una llamarada inundo el escenario,cogí a Sol y salí del fuego corriendo cuando ví a un tipo con el pelo rosado y la marca de Fairy Tail en el brazo

"¿Que hace él aqui?" pense y vi a una chica rubia con una llave en la mano

-¿Que quereís?-les pregunté

-Estamos aquí por una misión, y es atraparte-dijo muy serio el rosado

-Dobe no se lo digas-le dijo la rubia golpeandole en la cabeza

-Aye natsu ,lucy tiene razon-le dijo un gato azul al rosado

-ya se por que estais aqui,pero lo que yo he preguntado cual es vuestro proposito en la vida-dije

**Pov Lucy**

-yo he preguntado cual es vuestro proposito en la vida-dijo la chica peli verde

-pro-proposito- dije

-¡comer pescado!-dijo Happy,cuando mire a Natsu ví estaba igual de sorprendido que yo "¿mi proposito?" pense y al instante se me vino a la mente el nombre de natsu "pero que me pasa porque estoy pensando en natsu"me dije a mi misma

-he donde esta la chica-oí

**Pov Natsu**

-He donde esta la chica-dije

-No lo se-dijo Happy

-Natsu tu puedes olerla verdad-me dijo lucy

-Si Luce pero esto me da mala espina-dije muy seria mente

**Pov Sasa**

-Jajajaja,vistes sus caras-le dije a Sol ya afuera de nuestra casa

-Si,estos fueron mas divertidos-dijo ella estabamos apunto de entrar a casa cuando oí algo

-¿Quien esta ahí?-dije

**Pov Lucy**

Estabamos siguiendo a la peli verde y a la gata blanca cuando se detienen enfrente de una casa y les ví mover la boca pero como estabamos demasiado lejos no pude oirlo

-Shuuuus,no hables muy halto haber si nos oye-me dijo Natsu ha susurros

-¿Quien esta ahí?-se oyo preguntar mire y era Sasa

-¿Como nos has oido?-pregunte incledula

-Facil, tengo un super oido ya que soy la Dragon Slayer del sonido-nos dijo

-¡Queeeeeeeeé!-dijo natsu-¿eres un Dragon Slayer?-

-si y ahora dejadme en paz o si no-digo la peli verde

-¿o si no que?- pregunte

-o sino esto, Doragon gōon saundo-dijo y una rafaga de sonido salio de su boca

-Aaah mis oidos-dije , me dolian mucho como si me fueran ha estallar

**Pov Natsu**

-Aaah mis oidos -oí decir a Lucy

-Luce, resiste-le dije yo muy preocupado ,cuando derepente el sonido ceso

-por fin -dije-oye,¿Por que no te unes a Fairy Tail?-la dije

**-Bueno os lo dejo ahi se unira Sasa a Fairy Tail,por que Lucy pensaba en Natsu cuando Sasa le hizo la pregunta y que penso Natsu cuando Sasa le pregunto,todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo y porfavor poned despide**

**evunchi-chan**


End file.
